Mientras Llovia
by gashbelllove
Summary: Es mi primer fic de zatch bell! la pareja es KiyoSuzy! espero que les guste! nn NOTA! se me olvido decir que es un Oneshot


Mientras Llovia...

La Lluvia caía, la gente corría a refugiarse en las casas las ventanas estaban cerradas, en otras no, la gente buscaba un lugar donde estar pero una chica no, mirando por la ventana con una mirada soñadora, se veía que estaba distraída, en su mundo de sueños sin notar que la lluvia empezaba a entrar por la ventana, algunas gotas se metían a la habitación, hasta que una gota que había caído en su nariz sacandola de sus pensamientos, miraba sonriente la lluvia, era una chica algo bajita de pelo corto castaño, ojos café rojizo y unas manos muy finas, traía ese día una blusa de tirantes azul y una chamarra azul también, junto con una falda azul claro.

Siguió mirando por la ventana soñando despierta de nuevo, metiéndose en su mundo de sueños, las cortinas de la ventana estaban delicadamente atadas con un listón rosa, cerca de la ventana una naranja con una carita dibujada, la chica miro el cielo miro a su alrededor estaba mas atenta, miraba entre las personas que aun algunas buscaban donde refugiarse, a una persona en especial, miro en un buró cerca de su ventana una foto, era ella con una diadema azul ese día se había puesto un vestido color azul, estaba al lado de un chico de pelo negro, algo despeinado, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas , mucho mas alto que ella, ojos color café chocolate, una playera amarilla y un pantalón de mezclilla, la chica miro la foto mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y susurro suavemente- Kiyo...- sonrió sonrojándose levemente, de nuevo en su mundo de sueños, sonriendo muy feliz hasta que oyó que tocaban la puerta- Suzy?, alguien te busca-dijo una voz fuera de la habitación, Suzy sonrió muy feliz- enseguida voy madre!- salio corriendo de la habitación, pero no antes de revisar en el espejo si estaba despeinada o algo, corrió encontrándose con el chico que estaba en la foto- Hey Suzy, perdona la tardanza, empezó a llover y no encontraba alguna sombrilla- dijo disculpándose Kiyo poniendo una mano en su nuca, Suzy solo sonrió- esta bien! vamos! salgamos! dijo ella muy animada a lo que Kiyo respondió mirándola- pero esta Lloviendo- dijo mirando hacia afuera, Suzy lo jalo del brazo saliendo de la casa mientras sonreía muy animada sin que el chico pudiera decir algo

Caminaron bajo la Lluvia, claro que con la sombrilla abierta para no mojarse, había un silencio terrible, el cual rompió Suzy- oye kiyo! te muestro lo que hice esta tarde?!- pregunto muy animada a lo que Kiyo la miro con un poco de curiosidad en sus ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza. Suzy agarro una bolsita que traía colgando sacando una naranja y una manzana, una tenia la cara de kiyo y la manzana tenia la de Suzy- somos tu y yo!- dijo riendo suavemente a lo que Kiyo solo sonrió, si, era como siempre, la misma Suzy pensando _"pues no es algo __nuevo que nos dibuje en frutas y..._ "pero la voz de Suzy interrumpió sus pensamientos- es para que siempre seamos amigos! mira!- volteo la naranja de el que decía "amigos" y luego voltio la manzana que decía " siempre", Kiyo se sonrojo ante el detalle, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo, hasta que la mano de Suzy tomo la suya poniendo la naranja en la mano de el, el se sonrojo, pero no por la naranja, fue al sentir la mano calida de Suzy tomando la de el, el la miro con calidez en sus ojos, ella lo miro sonrojándose notablemente- Kiyo... esto...- pero todo fue interrumpido por el estomago de Kiyo, sonrojándose notablemente, se miraron un momento empezando a reír los dos

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un café donde los dos platicaron animadamente riendo Kiyo nunca había podido notar lo divertida que podía llegar a ser Suzy, luego el mesero llego con la cuenta Suzy metió una mano en la bolsita que traía poniendo una cara algo asustada busco en la bolsa muy asustada, Kiyo la miro algo curioso preguntándole con curiosidad- esto...Suzy pasa algo?- Suzy lo miro llorando desesperadamente- mi cartera- dijo muy decepcionada, Kiyo sonrió respondiendo suavemente- no te preocupes yo pago- a Suzy se le ilumino la cara sonriendo- gracias!!!- dijo sonriendo muy feliz.

Luego se dirigieron al parque, caminando animadamente, se quedaron callados unos momentos, Suzy miro la mano de Kiyo se acerco a ella tratando de tomarla pero luego se arrepintió pensando algo triste _"tal vez...el vuelva a sentirse presionado y..."_ pero antes de terminar de pensar sintió la mano de Kiyo tomando la suya, lo miro algo sorprendida, el miraba hacia al frente tratando de esconder su sonrojo ella sonrió muy feliz levemente sonrojada, antes de decir algo miraron que un auto rojo se detenía enfrente de ellos, alguien bajo la ventana del asiento de atrás, asomándose una chica de pelo café claro, largo, tenia unos lentes en el cabello y una blusa verde de manga larga, sonriéndoles a los dos- hey! hola chicos- dijo sonriendo dulcemente respondiendo Kiyo y Suzy en unísono- hola Megumi- Megumi les sonrió luego se asomo otra chica, mas pequeña de pelo rojizo con un vestido- Hola Tía- saludo Kiyo mientras Suzy levantaba la mano sonriendo suavemente Tia sonrio dulcemente- buenas tardes Kiyo! buenas tardes Suzy!-dijo aun sonriendo, Megumi los miro detenidamente y sonrió- veo que estamos interrumpiendo algo verdad- dijo mirando las manos de Suzy y Kiyo, Kiyo se sonrojo a mas no poder soltando la mano de Suzy inmediatamente- eh..ah! no claro que no- dijo algo avergonzado, Megumi sonrió sin poder evitar estar algo triste, Tía solo observaba detenidamente lo que pasaba luego miro a Kiyo sonriéndole-hola Kiyo, donde esta Zatch?- dijo mirándolo con curiosidad, a lo que Kiyo respondió un poco mas tranquilo- Se quedo en casa con Ponygon- dijo sonriendo, Megumi se acomodo en su asiento aun algo triste luego sonrió de nuevo mas feliz- bien tenemos que irnos, nos vemos chicos! pásenla bien en su cita- dijo mas alegre apoyándolos a lo que Kiyo se sonrojo mucho y Suzy tan solo sonrió aun mas sonrojada.

Luego de que Megumi se fue volvieron a la casa de Suzy, ella lo invito a pasar luego muy sonriente le dijo-iré por un poco de Te-dijo yendo a la cocina, Kiyo miro la sala unos momentos miro por donde se había ido Suzy mirando con decisión de sus ojos se levanto dirigiéndose a la cocina donde Kiyo la miro detenidamente ,Suzy al sentir la mirada penetrante de Kiyo volteo encontrándose con el muy cerca de ella acorralándola contra la pared, el se había sonrojado notablemente su mirada seria cambio por una calida acercándose poco a poco a ella entrecerrando los ojos, Suzy sentía latir rápido su corazón pero decidió dejarse llevar por el momento empezando a cerrar los ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente Kiyo a ella, hasta rozar suavemente sus labios, se quedaron así unos segundos, luego acercándose un poco mas profundizando el beso, Suzy puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Kiyo acariciándola suavemente, luego se separaron muy sonrojados Kiyo la miro calidamente aun, luego dijo con mucha suavides casi en un susurro- Suzy...yo...yo te- pero el sonido de la tetera los interrumpió, empezó a sonar diciendo que el agua estaba lista, Suzy lo miro aun muy sonrojada, sintiendo que se le iba a salir el corazón dijo luego con voz entrecortada- esto...de..debo ir por el agua y este...- dijo aun nerviosa, Kiyo solo sonrió caminando hacia la sala

Los dos tomaron tranquilamente el Te, luego Kiyo miro la hora se levanto cuidadosamente aun sin atreverse a mirarla dijo- es tarde debo irme seguro Zatch estará esperándome- dijo suavemente pero sin mirarla, Suzy buscaba que Kiyo la mirara, pero el no volteo, ella se levanto acompañándolo a la puerta, entonces salio alejándose de la casa de ella, cuando se iba alejando sintió a alguien atrás abrazándolo calidamente, aun llovía, volteo encontrándose con Suzy, ella se acerco de manera lenta a la oreja de Kiyo susurrándole suavemente- yo también te quiero Kiyo- dijo suavemente, Kiyo sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, sonrojándose mucho, luego Suzy sonrió levemente sonrojada acercándose a el rápidamente besándolo en los labios tan solo por 1 segundo luego salio corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro Kiyo se quedo quieto mirando hacia donde se había ido Suzy sonriendo con tranquilidad volviendo a casa pensando en llamarle a Suzy invitándola de nuevo a salir mañana, seguro seguiría lloviendo.

-------

es mi primer fic! dejen sus opiniones etc, espero que les aiga gustado!!! nos vemos!


End file.
